


5 Times Jarvis was there for Tony and the 1 time someone else was

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.Tags will be updated as the story goes on and new chapters are added.





	5 Times Jarvis was there for Tony and the 1 time someone else was

1.

Tony ran into his room and slammed the door loudly as he jumped onto his bed. He curled up next to his pillows and tried to stop the tears in his eyes from flowing down. He didn’t want to cry on his birthday - especially not this year when he had his parents with him after they missed the past two years. He wanted this to be the best birthday ever. He knew that seven was hardly an important age and birthday parties were for babies but he really missed his parents and just thought he could spend some time with them that day. However, his parents had more important things to do then celebrate.

His mom at least had wished him Happy Birthday in the morning before leaving for some event but his dad had just left for work without even talking to him. Tony waited for them to come back, hoping that they could have dinner together as a family and celebrate. He waited and waited, near the front door. It was eleven by the time his mom made it back home. He ran up to her to hug her but she just sidestepped him.

“Sorry sweetie, I’ve had a long day. I really need to sleep.” With that, she just headed up to her room, ignoring her son. Tony was heartbroken. He really wanted to sit with his mom and eat dinner but she, apparently already ate and just wanted to sleep. Before Tony could go to his room, he heard a car pull up the driveway. Knowing it was his father, he eagerly stood by the door for him. Even if mom couldn’t hang out with him, his dad could! When he heard the door open, he just started rambling to his dad.

“Dad! I’ve waited the entire day for you! Let’s go eat dinner and have cake. I told the cook to make chocolate cake cause it’s your favourite and even though it’s my birthday and my favourite is ice-cream cake, I know you won’t eat that so I got chocolate instead so we could eat it toget –“

Tony’s smile slid off his face as he took in the sight of his dad. He had a bottle of whiskey in one hand and was looking dishevelled. His dad was not in a good mood. Tony tried to back off, but before he could, he felt someone grab his arm.

“Look here you bratt. I don’t care if it’s your birthday or whatever. Stop being such a baby and act your age! You’re too old for birthdays and cake. Now leave me alone.” Once Howard was done shouting at him, Tony quickly pulled away from his grasp and ran away. Now, he was here in his bed, crying like a _baby_. God he hated himself for acting so childish.

The sound of his room door opening brought Tony out of his thoughts. He knew it was Jarvis – his family butler and housekeeper- so he just continued to cry.  After a moment, he felt the bed shift under the new weight. Jarvis’s arms wrapped around Tony and gently pulled him upright. In the dark, Tony could just make out his face. Slowly, Jarvis pulled Tony into a hug as he stopped crying. Tony was still sniffling when Jarvis let him go and pulled something out from under the bed.

“Happy Birthday Master Tony.”

Jarvis handed Tony a circular piece of metal that had black fixtures and half a star on it. It looked like a broken toy but Tony recognised it instantly. It was the prototype of Captain America’s shield!

“Mister Stark was about to dispose of it. I stole it from him before he could. I thought that you would like it.”

Tony flung himself into Jarvis’s arms.

“I love it Jarvis. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything Master Tony.  In fact, I should say sorry that I couldn’t get you anything myself. I’m afraid I didn’t have the money.”

“You don’t have to buy me anything Jarvis. I have everything I could ever buy anyway. Besides, this is absolutely perfect.” Tony whispered into the dark room.

“I’m glad you like it then. Now come on, I couldn’t buy you a present but I did buy you cake. There’s an ice cream cake down in the kitchen that literally has your name on it. “

With that, Tony jumped off the bed. Jarvis carried Tony in his arms as the pair snuck down into the kitchen.

 

 

Later that night, Tony fell asleep with a smile on his face and the prototype shield in his arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write smth Tony related (cus I completely adore him) and finally got the chance to. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. 
> 
> Also, comments give me life. <3


End file.
